Rubinrot
by daniela cipriano
Summary: (adaptación del libro rubí) Como cualquier otro día, regrese pronto a casa al salir del instituto. Mi tía se había quedado sin sus dulces favoritos y me ofrecí para ir a la tienda a comprar mas. Pero de camino empece a sentir algo muy extraño: las piernas me temblaban y tuve una sensación rara en el estomago, de repente, la calle desapareció, pero muchas cosas eran diferentes.
1. Prologo

Holaaaaa! Pues esta es una adaptacion del libro rubinrot, de Kerstein Gier, que en particular es mi libro favorito.

Desclaimer: rubinrot y gakuen alice no me pertenecen y todo eso.

Prologo

Hyde Park, Londres

8 de Abril de 1912

Mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas y se echaba a llorar, él miró en todas direcciones. Como había supuesto, a esa hora, el parquet estaba vacío. Faltaba mucho para que el jogging se pusiera de moda, y para los vagabundos que dormían en los bancos cubiertos solo con un periódico hacía demasiado frío.

Envolvió con cuidado el cronógrafo en el paño y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras ella permanecía acurrucada junto a una de los árboles de la orilla norte del Serpentine Lake sobre una alfombra de flores marchitas.

Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente y sus sollozos sonaban como los quejidos desesperados de un animal herido. Él no soportaba verla así, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarla en paz, de modo que se sentó a su lado en la hierba húmeda por el rocío, miró hacia la superficie lisa como un espejo de lago y espero.

Esperó a que aquel dolor, que probablemente nunca la abandonaría del todo, se aplacara un poco.

Aunque en realidad se sentía lo mismo que ella, trató de dominarse. No quería que encima tuvera que preocuparse por él.

-¿Ya se han inventado los pañuelos de papel?-preguntó finalmente, tratando de contener el llanto y volviendo hacia él la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

-Ni idea, pero puedo ofrecerte un pañuelo de época con monograma.

-M.M. No se lo habras robado a misaki…

-Me lo dio por iniciativa propia. Puedes sonarte tranquilamente, princesa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras le devolvia el pañuelo.

-Te lo he dejado un asco. Lo siento.

-¡Da igual! En esta época los cualgan a secar al sol y los utilizan otra vez- explicó él- Lo importante es que has dejado de llorar.

En seguida las lágrimas volvieron a asomar sus ojos.

-No tendríamos que haberla dejado en la Estacada. ¡Nos necesita! No sabemos si nuestro truco funcionará, y nunca podremos saber si ha resultado.

Al oír sus palabras, sintio una punzada de dolor.

-Muertos le hubiéramos servido aún menos.-repuso.

-Si hubiéramos podidio escondernos con ella en algún sitio, en el extranjero, bajo nombres falsos, solo hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor…

Él la interrumpió, sacudiendo energeticamente la cabeza.

-Nos hubieran encontrado donde quiera que hubiésemos ido, ya lo hemos discutido mil veces. No la hemos dejado en la Estacada; hemos hecho lo único que podiamos hacer: darle la posibilidad de vivir una vida segura. Al menos durante los proximos 16 años.

Ella calló un momento. A lo lejos se oía relinchar un caballo y aunque ya era casi de noche, llegaban voces del West Carriage Drive.

-Sé que tienes razón- admitió finalmente- Pero duele tanto saber que nunca volveremos a verla…-se paso la mano por los ojos llorosos-. En fin almenos no nos aburriremos. Tarde o temprano también nos localizarán en esta época y nos echaran encima a los Vigilantes. Él no renunciara al cronógrafo ni a sus planes sin luchar.

L a emoción de la Aventura brillaba en sus ojos y él sonrió aliviado al comprender que la crisis había pasado.

-Talvez hayamos sido más listos que él-dijo-o al final el otro no funcione. Entonces quedaría bloqueado.

-Sí, eso estaría muy bien. Pero, si no sucede asi, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos interponernos en sus planes.

-Precisamente pore so hemos hecho lo correcto- repuso él levantandose y sacudiendose la suciedad de los jeans-.¡Y ahora ven! Esta hierba está empapada y tu aun tienes que cuidarte.

Dejó que tirara de ella hacia arriba y la besara.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿Buscar un escondite para el cronógrafo?

Indecisa, miró al otro lado del Puente que separa Hyde Park de Kensigton Gardens.

-Sí. Pero antes saquearemos los depósitos de los vigilantes y nos proveremos de dinero. Luego podemos tomar el tren a Southampton. El miércoles , el titanic zarpa de allí para su viaje inaugural.

-¿Es esta tu idea de cuiadarse?.-dijo ella riendo- no importa, estoy contigo.

El se allegro tanto de verla sonreir de nuevo que inmediatamente volvió a besarla.

-De hecho, estaba pensando…Ya sabes que los capitanes de barco tienen autorización para celebrar matrimonios en alta mar, ¿verdad, princesa?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?¿En el titanic?¿Estas loco?

-Seria muy romantico.

-Bueno, hasta que llegue lo del iceberg-Apoyo la cabeza en sup echo y hundió la cara en su quiero tanto…-mumuró.

-¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer?

-Sí-respondio ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su solo si bajamos en Queenstown como muy tarde.

-¿Lista para la Aventura,princesa?

-Estoy lista si tú lo estás-dijo ella en voz baja.

Los viajes incontrolados en el tiempo se anunciaran,

Por regla general, unos minutos, o a veces también

Horas o incluso días antes, por una sensación de vertigo

En la cabeza, en el estómago y/o en las piernas. Muchos portadores

del gen han informado también de la aparición de Dolores de cabeza

de tipo migrañoso. El primer salto en el tiempo—llamado Salto de

Iniciación—se produce entre los dieciseís y los diecisiete años del

Portador del gen.

De las crónicas de los vigilantes,

Volume 2, Leyes generals


	2. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen respectivamente a cada autora.

CAPITULO 1

La primera vez que noté un mareo fue el lunes por la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela. Durante un instante tuve una sensación en el estómago como si estuviera en una montaña rusa bajando a toda velocidad desde el punto más alto. Duró sólo dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me volcara un plato de puré de papas con salsa sobre el uniforme. Los cubiertos rebotaron tintineando contra el suelo, aunque conseguí sujetar el plato a tiempo.

-De todas maneras, este menjunje sabe cómo si lo hubieran recogido del suelo- me dijo mi amiga Hotaru mientras yo limpiaba como podía la porquería. (Naturalmente, todo el mundo me miraba)-. Si quieres, puedes embadurnarte la blusa con mi ración.

-No, gracias.

Aunque casualmente, la blusa del uniforme de la academia Gakuen alice tenía el mismo color que el puré de papas, la mancha llamaba desagradablemente la atención, de modo que me abroché la chaqueta azul marino para taparla.

-¡Vaya, la pequeña Mikan ya está jugando otra vez con la comida!- exclamó Sumire-. Sobre todo, ni se te ocurra sentarte a mi lado, babosa apestosa.

-No te preocupes, Permy, es lo último que haría.

Por desgracia, mis pequeños accidentes con la comida en la escuela se repetían con bastante frecuencia. Hacía sólo una semana, una gelatina de frutas verdes me había saltado del molde de aluminio y había aterrizado dos metros más allá, en los espaguetis a la carbonara de un alumno de quinto. La semana anterior se me había volcado el jugo de cerezas y había salpicado a todos mis compañeros de mesa, que parecía que hubieran pescado el sarampión. Por no hablar de las veces en que había metido la estúpida corbata del uniforme en la salsa, el jugo o la leche.

Aunque anteriormente nunca había sentido vértigos.

Pensé que probablemente eran imaginaciones mías. Lo que ocurría era que desde hacía tiempo en casa sólo se hablaba de mareos, aunque no de los míos, sino de los de mí siempre encantadora y perfecta prima Luna, que se estaba comiendo a cucharadas su puré de papas sentada junto a Permy.

Toda la familia esperaba a que Luna empezara a sentir vértigos. Había días en que lady Serina, mi abuela, le preguntara cada diez minutos si notaba algo raro, y mi tía Wakako, la madre de Luna, aprovechaba los intervalos para repetir exactamente la misma pregunta.

Y cada vez que Luna negaba con la cabeza, lady Serina apretaba los labios y la tía Wakako suspiraba. Aunque también podía ser a la inversa.

Los demás-mamá, mi hermana Aoi, mi hermano Youichi, mi tía abuela Yura y yo-poníamos los ojos en blanco. Naturalmente, era excitante tener a alguien en la familia con el gen de los viajes en el tiempo, pero con los años todo ese asunto había ido perdiendo interés, y estábamos hasta la coronilla del teatro que se montaba en torno a Luna.

La propia Luna acostumbraba ocultar sus sentimientos tras una misteriosa sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Yo, en su lugar, tampoco hubiera sabido si debía alegrarme o enojarme por la ausencia de vértigos. Bueno, para ser sinceros, supongo que me habría alegrado. Yo era más bien del género asustadizo. Me gustaba la calma.

-Tarde o temprano llegará- decía lady Serina todos los días-. Y tenemos que estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra.

De hecho, después de la comida, en la clase de Misaki-sensei**, efectivamente ocurrió. Yo me había levantado con hambre de la mesa. Para colmo, había encontrado un pelo castaño en el postre- compota de grosella con pudín de vainilla- y no había podido decidir si era mío o de alguno de los ayudantes de cocina. Fuera como fuese, aquello me había hecho perder definitivamente el apetito.

En clase, Misaki-sensei nos devolvió la prueba de historia de la última semana.

-Veo que se habían preparado bien para el examen, especialmente Luna. Un sobresaliente.

Luna se apartó de la cara uno de sus resplandecientes mechones rubios y dijo "oh...", como si el resultado fuera una sorpresa para ella, cuando sacaba siempre las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas.

Pero esa vez Hotaru y yo también podíamos estar satisfechas. Las dos teníamos un notable alto, a pesar de que nuestra "buena preparación" había consistido en mirar la película sobre la reina Isabel con Catel Blanchett en DVD mientras nos atiborrábamos de papas fritas y helado. Aunque también es verdad que habíamos estado siempre atentas en clase, lo que, por desgracia, no podía decirse que pasara en otras asignaturas.

Ocurría sencillamente que las clases de Misaki-sensei eran tan interesantes que no te quedaba más remedio que escuchar. El propio Misaki-sensei también era muy interesante. La mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas secretamente, o no tan secretamente, de él. Igual que nuestra profesora de geografía, Hi-sama (tenía una extraña obsesión porque la llamáramos con la terminación "sama"), que se ponía roja como un tomate cuando Misaki-sensei se cruzaba con ella. En cualquier caso, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que estaba como un tren. Todo el mundo excepto Hotaru, que pensaba que parecía una ardilla de dibujos animados.

"Cada vez que me mira con esos ojazos cafés, me entran ganas de darle unas nueces", decía, e incluso llegó al extremo de dejar de llamar ardillas a las ardillas del parque para pasar a llamarlas "Misaki-sensei". No sé por qué aquello era, de algún modo, contagioso, y al final yo también decía siempre cuando una ardilla se acercaba brincando: "Mira a esa Misaki-sensei tan pequeña y gordita, ¿verdad que es una monada?".

Debido a esta comparación con las ardillas Hotaru y yo éramos las dos únicas chicas de la clase que no estábamos perdidas por Misaki-sensei. Yo lo intentaba una y otra vez (aunque sólo fuera porque todos los chicos de la escuela eran terriblemente infantiles), pero no servía de nada: la comparación con las ardillas se me había metido en la cabeza, ¡y nadie experimenta sentimientos románticos hacia una ardilla!

Sumire había hecho correr el rumor de que Misaki-sensei había trabajado como modelo mientras estudiaba en la universidad.

Como demostración había recortado un anuncio de una revista en el que un hombre que se parecia bastante a Misaki-sensei se enjabonaba con un gel de ducha.

Pero, aparte de Sumire, nadie creía que el hombre del gel fuera Misaki-sensei. El modelo tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, y Misaki-sensei no.

Los chicos de la clase, en cambio, no estaban tan entusiasmados con Misaki-sensei. Sobre todo, Akira Tonouchi, que no podía soportarlo. Hay que decir que, antes de que Misaki-sensei llegara a la escuela, todas las chicas de nuestra clase habían estado enamoradas de Tono, incluida yo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Pero entonces yo tenía once años y Tono aún era una monada, mientras que ahora, con dieciséis, no era más que un estúpido que desde hacía un par de años se encontraba en un estado de cambio de voz permanente. Por desgracia, los gallos y la voz de bajo no le impedían decir estupideces sin parar.

Tono estaba terriblemente indignado por haber reprobado en la prueba de historia.

-Esto es discriminatorio, Misaki-sensei. Merecía como mínimo un notable. No hay derecho a que me ponga notas tan bajas sólo porque soy un chico.

Misaki-sensei le quitó el examen de la mano y lo hojeó.

-"Isabel 1 era tan espantosamente fea que no consiguió tener ningún hombre. Por eso todo el mundo la llamaba: la virgen fea"-leyó.

Se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas.

-¿Qué pasa? Es verdad- se defendió Tono- Con esos ojos de besugo, esos labios apretados y esos pelos de loca...

Habíamos tenido que estudiar a fondo las pinturas de los Tudor que había en la National Portrait Gallery, y efectivamente en aquellos cuadros Isabel 1 se parecía más bien poco a Cate Blanchett. Pero, primero, tal vez en aquella época se consideraba que los labios finos y las narices grandes eran el colmo de la elegancia, y segundo, la ropa que llevaba era realmente fantástica. Y, además, aunque Isabel 1 no tenía marido, había tenido un montón de relaciones, entre otras una con sir... ¿cómo se llamaba? En la película el papel lo interpretaba Clive Owen.

-Isabel se llamaba a sí misma "la reina virgen"- explicó Misaki-sensei a Tono- porque...-Se detuvo en seco- ¿No te encuentras bien, Luna? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Todos miraron a Luna, que se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

-No, sólo es que...estoy un poco mareada-dijo, y me miró-. Todo me da vueltas.

Cogí aire. Al parecer, había llegado el momento. Nuestra abuela estaría encantada. Y la tía Wakako aún más.

-Uala, qué padre- me susurró Hotaru al oído-. ¿Ahora se volverá transparente?

Aunque lady Serina se había encargado de inculcarnos en la cabeza desde pequeños que en ningún caso, sin excepción, debíamos hablar con nadie de las peculiaridades de nuestra familia, yo había decidido por mi cuenta hacer una excepción con Hotaru. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas no tienen secretos.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía (lo que, bien mirado, era toda mi vida), Luna parecía casi incapaz de valerse por sí misma.

Pero yo estaba preparada y sabía lo que había que hacer. La tía Wakako no se había cansado de recordármelo.

-Acompañare a Luna a casa- dije a Misaki-sensei, y me levanté-. Si le parece bien.

Misaki-sensei seguía con la mirada fija en Luna.

-Me parece una buena idea, Mikan- respondió-. Que te mejores, Luna.

-Gracias-murmuró Luna, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso vacilante- ¿Vienes, Miki?

Me apresuré a cogerla del brazo. Por primera vez me sentía importante en presencia de Luna. Era una sensación agradable poder ser útil para variar.

-Sobre todo, llámame y explícamelo todo- tuvo tiempo de susurrarme Hotaru.

En el pasillo, la zozobra que había experimentado Luna ya se había volatilizado. De hecho, me dijo que antes de marcharse quería recoger sus cosas de casillero.

La sujeté con fuerza de la manga.

-¡Olvídalo, Luna! Tenemos que ir a casa lo más rápido posible. Lady Serina ha dicho...

-Ya se me ha pasado- dijo Luna.

-¿Y qué? De todos modos, puede volver en cualquier momento. - Luna dejó que la arrastrara en la dirección contraria -. ¿Dónde demonios tengo el gis? -sin dejar de caminar, empecé a revolver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Ah, aquí está. Y el celular. ¿Quieres que llame a casa? ¿Tienes miedo? Oh, qué pregunta más tonta, lo siento. Es que estoy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. No tengo miedo.

La miré de reojo para comprobar si decía la verdad. Lucía su sonrisita de superioridad de Mona Lisa, y era imposible descubrir qué sentimientos se ocultaban tras ella.

-¿Quieres que llame a casa?

-¿Y de qué serviría?- replicó Luna.

-Sólo pensaba...

-Es mejor que de lo de pensar me lo dejes a mí- me espetó Luna.

Bajamos juntas los escalones de piedra hacia el hueco donde siempre se sentaba Kitsuneme, que enseguida se levantó al vernos. Pero yo me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa. El problema con Kitsuneme era que, aparte de mí, nadie podía verlo ni oírlo.

Kitsuneme era un fantasma. Por eso evitaba hablar con él en presencia de otras personas. Sólo había hecho una excepción con Hotaru, que ni por un segundo había dudado de su existencia. Hotaru creía todo lo que le decía, y ésa era una de las razones de que fuera mi mejor amiga.

Hotaru lamentaba profundamente no poder ver ni oír a Kitsuneme, aunque me alegraba mucho de que fuera así, porque lo primero que Kitsuneme había dicho después de verla había sido:¡Por todos los santos! ¡Esta pobre muchacha está más pálida que un muerto! ¡Si no empieza a broncearse, nunca encontrará marido!.

En cuanto a Hotaru, lo primero que dijo cuándo los presenté fue: Pregúntale si tiene algún tesoro escondido en algún sitio.

Por desgracia, Kitsuneme no había enterrado ningún tesoro y estaba bastante ofendido porque Hotaru le creyera capaz de hacer algo semejante. También se ofendía cuando hacía como que no lo veía. De hecho, Kitsuneme se ofendía con bastante facilidad.

-¿Es transparente?- había preguntado Hotaru en el primer encuentro- ¿O se ve en blanco y negro?

No, en realidad, Kitsuneme tenía un aspecto totalmente normal. Con excepción de la ropa, claro.

-¿Puedes pasar a través de él?

-No lo sé. No lo he intentado nunca.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora?- había propuesto Hotaru.

Pero Kitsuneme no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasara a través de él.

-¿Qué significa eso de "fantasma"? Un servidor, Kitsuneme August Peregrin Pimplebottom, heredero del decimocuarto conde de Hardsdale, no va a permitir que nadie le ofenda, y menos una niñas- me dijo.

Como muchos fantasmas, sencillamente, no quería reconocer que ya no era persona. Por más que quisiera, Kitsuneme no podía recordar que hubiera muerto. Aunque ya hacía cinco años que nos conocíamos- desde mi primer día de clase en la academia Gakuen Alice-, parecía que para él sólo hubieran pasado unos días desde que jugaba a las cartas con sus amigos en el club y charlaba sobre caballos, falsos lunares y pelucas. (Él llevaba ambas cosas, lunar y peluca, y, aunque actualmente pueda sonar raro, no le quedaban tan mal.) Kitsuneme hacía caso omiso deliberadamente del hecho de que, desde que nos habíamos conocido, había crecido veinte centímetros, había incorporado a mi aspecto unos frenos y unos pechos prominentes, y me había librado luego de los frenos. Igual que hacía caso omiso de que el palacio de su padre en la ciudad hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una escuela privada con agua corriente, luz eléctrica y calefacción central. Lo único de lo que parecía percatarse de vez en cuando era de la longitud de las faldas se nuestro uniforme escolar. Al parecer, la visión de unas pantorrillas y unos tobillos femeninos era extremadamente infrecuente en su época.

-No es muy cortes por parte de una dama no saludar a una caballero de buena posición, Miss Mikan—protestó entonces de nuevo, molesto porque o le había prestado ninguna atención.

-Perdón. Tenemos prisa—dije.

-Si puedo serles útil en algo, naturalmente me tienen a su disposición—replico el colocándose bien los puños de encaje.

-No, muchas gracias. Solo tenemos que llegar casa en cuanto antes— ¡No sé en qué puede sernos útil Kitsuneme, si ni siquiera era capaz de abrir una puerta!—.Luna no se encuentra bien.

-Oh, no sabe cómo lo lamento—dijo Kitsuneme, que tenía debilidad por Luna, a la que, en contraposición con la más pálida que un muerto, como acostumbraba a llamar a Hotaru, encontraba extraordinariamente encantadora y gentil. También ese día soltó algunos cumplidos galantes. —Transmítale, por favor, mis mejores deseos, y dígale que esta tan encantadora como siempre. Un poco pálida, pero hechizadora como un elfo.

-Se lo comunicare.

-Deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario—dijo Luna—. Si sigues así, acabaras en un manicomio.

Muy bien, pues no se lo comunicaría. Y a era bastante presumida sin necesidad de eso.

-Kitsuneme no es imaginario, es invisible. ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre las dos cosas!

-Si tú lo dices…—replico Luna.

Ella y la tía Wakako opinaban que solo me inventaba a Kitsuneme y a los otros fantasmas para darme importancia. Me arrepentía de haberles hablado en su día de ello, pero de pequeña me había resultado sencillamente imposible no decir nada de las gárgolas que adquirían vida, y habían imposible no decir nada de las gárgolas que adquirían vida y hacían cabriolas por las fachadas y me dirigían muecas. Las gárgolas eran divertidas, pero también había otras sombrías figuras espectrales de aspecto siniestro que me daban miedo. Tuvieron que pasar unos años para que comprendiera que los fantasmas no podían hacerme nada. Lo único que realmente pueden hacer los fantasmas es dar miedo.

Naturalmente, no estoy hablando de Kitsuneme. Él era todo inofensivo.

-Hotaru piensa que tal vez fuese mejor que Kistuneme muriera joven. Dicen que, teniendo que cargar con ese nombre de Pimplebottom, nunca hubiera encontrado una mujer para casarse—expliqué, no sin antes asegurarme de que Kitsuneme ya no nos pudiera oir—. Quiero decir que ¿Quién va a querer llamarse voluntariamente culogranujiento?

Luna puso los ojos en blanco.

-De todas maneras, no tiene mal aspecto—proseguí—. Y, además, según él, está podrido de dinero. Aunque esta costumbre que tiene de ponerse continuamente un pañuelo de encaje perfumado bajo la nariz no resulta muy varonil.

-Que lastima que nadie aparte de ti pueda admirarlo—señalo Luna.

La verdad es que yo opinaba lo mismo.

-Y que estúpido por tu parte que hables de tus rarezas fuera del círculo familiar—añadió.

Era una más de las típicas indirectas de Luna. El comentario estaba destinado a herirme, y efectivamente lo consiguió.

-¡Yo no soy rara!

-¡Claro que lo eres!

-¿Y lo dice la que tiene el gen?

-Yo no lo voy soltando por ahí—repuso Luna—. En cambio, tu eres como la tia abuela Yura la Locuela, que habla de sus visiones hasta con el lechero.

-Eres cruel.

-Y tú, una ingenua.

Discutiendo, atravesamos el vestíbulo, pasamos ante la diminuta cabina de cristal del conserje y salimos al patio de la escuela. Hacia viento y parecía que iba a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

Me arrepentí de no haber cogido nuestras cosas de las taquillas. Un abrigo no hubiera estado de más con este tiempo.

-Siento haberte comparado con la tía abuela Yura—se excusó Luna un poco cortada—Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron perpleja. Luna no se excusaba nunca.

-Es comprensible—dije rápidamente.

Quería que se diera cuenta de que apreciaba sus disculpas. Naturalmente, no podía hablar de auténtica comprensión, porque yo, en su lugar, habría estado temblando de miedo y supongo que también nerviosa, como cuando vas al dentista.

-Además, me gusta la tía Yura—añadí.

Lo cual era cierto. Tal vez la tía abuela Yura fuera un poco charlatana y tendiera repetir las cosas infinidad de veces, pero era preferible al cargante de secretismo de los otros. Además, la tía Yura siempre era muy generosa repartiendo caramelos de limón entre nosotros.

Naturalmente, a Luna le traían sin cuidado los caramelos.

Cruzamos la calle y seguimos caminando a buen paso por la acera.

-No me mires de reojo—me advirtió Luna—. Cuando desaparezca, ya te darás cuenta. Entonces podrás dibujar tu tonto círculo de tiza y correr a casa. Pero hoy no pasara nada.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. ¿No te intriga saber dónde aterrizaras? Quiero decir, cuando aterrizaras.

-Claro- repuso Luna.

-Espero que no sea en medio del gran incendio de 1664.

-El gran incendio de Londres ocurrió en 1666—me corrigió Luna—. No cuesta tanto de recordar. Además en esa época, en esta parte de la ciudad no se había construido gran cosa; ergo, tampoco se quemó nada.

¿He dicho y que Luna también era conocida como "la aguafiestas" y "la sabelotodo"?

Pero no me rendí. Tal vez fuera un poco feo por mi parte, pero quería borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

-Estos uniformes deben de arder como la yesca—insistí.

-Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer—replico Luna escuetamente sin abandonar su sonrisa.

No podía por menos que admirarla por su serenidad. A mí, la idea de aterrizar de repente en el pasado solo me inspiraba terror.

Fuera en la época que fuese, siempre pasaban cosas terribles.

Continuamente había guerras, viruela y plagas de peste, y una palabra equivocada podía hacer que te quemaran por bruja. Además, solo había letrinas, y todo el mundo tenia pulgas, y por la mañana lanzaban el contenido de los orinales por la ventana sin fijarse en su pasaba alguien por debajo.

Luna se había preparado durante toda su vida para arreglárselas en el pasado. No había tenido tiempo para jugar, hacer amigas, ir de compras o al cine o salir con chicos. En lugar de eso, había recibido clases de baile, esgrima y equitación, de lenguas y de historia.

Además, desde el año anterior salía cada miércoles por la tarde con Lady Serina y la tía Wakako y no volvía hasta que se hacía de noche.

Lo llamaban "clase de misterios", pero nadie quería decirnos de que clase de misterios se trataba, y Luna, menos que nadie.

Probablemente, la primera frase que mi prima había aprendido a pronunciar de corrida había sido: Es un secreto. Y la siguiente: Eso no es cosa tuya.

Hotaru decía siempre que nuestra familia decía de tener más secretos que los Servicios Secretos y el M16 juntos. Y es muy posible que tuviera razón.

Normalmente, para volver a la escuela, cogíamos el autobús—el numero 8 paraba en Berkeley Square, que no quedaba muy lejos de casa—, pero ese día recorrimos las cuatro paradas a pie, tal como había ordenado la tía Wakako. Durante todo el camino lleve la tiza en la mano, pero Luna permaneció a mi lado.

Mientras subíamos los escalos de la puerta de entrada, casi me sentí decepcionada. Mi participación en la historia acababa ahí; a partir de este momento, mi abuela se haría cargo del asunto.

Tire a Luna de la manga.

-¡Mira! El hombre de negro está ahí otra vez.

-Bueno, ¿y qué?

Luna ni siquiera se molestó en mirar. El hombre estaba parado enfrente, ante la entrada del numero 18. Como siempre, llevaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero calado hasta las orejas. Yo le había tomado por un fantasma, hasta que supe que mis hermanos y Hotaru también podían verlo.

Desde hacía meses, el hombre permanecía allí, observando nuestra casa las veinticuatro horas del dia. Aunque, bien mirado, también podía tratarse de varios hombres exactamente con el mismo aspecto que se iban turnando.

Discutimos sobre si era un ladrón que preparaba un golpe, un detective privado o un mago malvado. Mi hermana Aoi estaba convencida de que se trataba de esto último. Tenía nueve años y le encantaban las historias de magos malvados y hadas buenas. Mi hermano Yoichi tenía doce años y opinaba que las historias de magos y hadas eran estúpidas; por eso estaba a favor del ladrón espía.

Y Hotaru y yo éramos partidarias del detective privado.

Pero cada vez que cruzábamos al otro lado de la calle para observarlo mejor, el hombre desaparecía dentro de la casa subía a un Bentley negro que tenía aparcado junto al bordillo y se iba.

-Es un coche encantado—afirmaba Aoi—. Cuando nadie mira, se transforma en un cuervo, y el mago se convierte en un hombrecillo minúsculo que cruza el cielo montado a lomos de él.

Por si acaso, Yoichi había anotado el número de matrícula del Bentley.

-Aunque seguro que después del robo lo pintara de nuevo y colocara otra matricula—me informó.

Los adultos hacían como si no les pareciera nada sospechoso en el hecho de ser observados día y noche por un hombre con sombrero vestido de negro.

Y Luna igual.

-¡Qué demonios les ha hecho ese pobre hombre! Sencillamente se fuma un cigarrillo, eso es todo.

-¡Si, claro!

Me resultaba más fácil creer en la versión del cuervo encantado.

Justo en ese momento empezó a llover. Por suerte, ya estábamos en casa.

-¿Al menos sigues mareada?—le pregunte mientras esperábamos que nos abrieran la puerta, porque nosotras no teníamos llave.

-No me agobies—dijo Luna—. Pasará cuando tenga que pasar.

Persona (a pesar de que Lady Serina le decía Mister Serio, el cual era su verdadero apellido, nosotros le decíamos Persona porque no sabíamos nada sobre él, exceptuando unas cuantas cosas) nos abrió la puerta. Hotaru opinaba que Persona era nuestro mayordomo, y la prueba definitiva de que éramos casi tan ricos como la reina o Madonna. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía exactamente quién o que era en realidad Persona. Para mama era "el factótum de la abuela" y la propia abuela lo describía como "un viejo amigo de la familia". Para mis hermanos y para mí era sencillamente "el siniestro sirviente de Lady Serina".

Al vernos, enarco las cejas.

-Hola, Persona—le salude—. Que tiempo tan horrible, ¿no?

-Realmente horrible, sí. —Con su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos marrones oscuros ocultos tras unas gafas de montura dorada, Persona siempre me recordaba a una lechuza, o, mejor dicho, a un búho—. En un día así es imprescindible ponerse el abrigo al salir de casa.

-Hummmm…si, supongo que si—repuse.

-¿Dónde está Lady Serina?—pregunto Luna.

Luna nunca era especialmente cortes con Persona.

Tal vez porque, al contrario que a mis hermanos y a mí, tampoco de niña le había inspirado respeto. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía una cualidad que realmente impresionaba, y era la de moverse tan silenciosamente como un gato y aparecer de pronto a tu espalda como si hubiera surgido de la nada. Daba la sensación de que no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Fuera la hora que fuese, Persona siempre estaba presente.

Persona ya estaba en la casa antes de que yo naciera, y mama decía que ya estaba allí cuando ella era todavía una niña, de modo que debía de ser casi tan viejo como Lady Serina, aunque no lo parecía.

Vivía en un apartamento en el segundo piso, al que se llegaba por un pasillo independiente y una escalera desde el primero. Nosotros teníamos terminantemente prohibido pisar siquiera el pasillo.

Mi hermano afirmaba que Persona había instalado allí puertas trampa y cosas parecidas para mantener a distancia a los visitantes no deseados. Pero no podía demostrarlo. Ninguno de nosotros se había atrevido nunca a entres en ese pasillo.

-Mister Serio necesita tener privacidad—decía a menudo Lady Serina.

-Claro, claro…-replicaba mama—. Supongo que, viviendo aquí, la necesitamos todos.

Pero lo decía tan bajo que Lady Serina no podía oírla.

-Su abuela está en la sala de música—informo Persona a Luna.

-Gracias.

Luna nos dejó plantados en la entra y corrió escaleras arriba.

La sala de música estaba en el primer piso, y nadie sabía porque se llamaba así, porque ni siquiera había un piano.

La sala era la habitación preferida de Lady Serina y de la tía abuela Yura, y el aire olía a perfume de violetas y al humo de los cigarrillos de Lady Serina. Como se ventilaba muy de vez en cuando, si te quedabas un rato, al final tenías la sensación de que se te nublaba la vista.

Antes de que Persona cerrara la puerta, tuve tiempo de echar un vistazo al otro lado de la calle. El hombre del sombrero seguía allí. ¿Eran imaginaciones mis o acababa de levantar la mano como si estuviera haciendo señas a alguien? ¿A Persona, quizá, o era a mí a quien saludaba?

La puerta se cerró y no pensé más en ello porque de repente volvió a aparecer la sensación de montaña rusa en el estómago. Todo se difumino ante mis ojos. Se me doblaron las rodillas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no carme.

Un instante después había pasado.

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Algo me ocurría. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en ninguna montaña rusa, no era norma que hubiera tenido vértigo dos veces en dos horas, a no ser que…

¡Bah! Seguramente estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. O tenía…hummm… ¿un tumor cerebral? O tal vez era solo hambre.

Si, debía de ser eso. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada, porque la comida de la escuela había aterrizado en mi blusa. Respire aliviada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Persona me observaba con sus ojos de lechuza.

-¡Cuidado!—dijo con un considerable retraso.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Bueno, me voy…a hacer los deberes—murmure.

Persona asintió con cara de indiferencia; pero, mientras subía las escaleras, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

De los Anales de los Vigilantes

10 de Octubre de 1994

De vuelta en Durham, donde he visitado a la hija menor

de Lord Yukihara, Misaki Sakura,

que de fomra inesperada dio a luz anteayer a su hija.

Todos nos alegramos del nacimiento de

Mikan Sakura

2.460g, 52 cm.

La madre y la niña se encuentran bien.

Nuestras mas sinceras felicitaciones al gran maestre

por el nacimiento de su quinto nieto.

Informe: Narumi Anju.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Poppy-chan: Tambien es uno de mis libros favoritos y a mi tambien me encanta este anime! Pero…a que te referias con "dedazo"? Tengo faltas de ortografía? O a que? Gracias por tu Rewiew *-*

Capitulo 2

Hotaru se refería a nuestra casa como un "palacio noble" por el enorme número de habitaciones, pinturas, artesonados y antigüedades que contenía. Mi amiga imaginaba que detrás de cada pared se abría un pasadizo secreto, y que en cada armario había al menos un compartimiento secreto. Cuando éramos pequeñas, en cada una de sus visitas partíamos en viaje de exploración por la casa. El hecho de que estuviera terminantemente prohibido husmear hacía que fuera aún más emocionante. Siempre estábamos desarrollando nuevas estrategias cada vez más sofisticadas para que no nos atraparan, y con el tiempo descubrimos realmente algunos compartimientos secretos, e incluso una puerta secreta en la escalera, detrás del óleo de un hombre gordo con barba de mirada feroz, montado a caballo y con la espada desenvainada.

Según nos informó la tía abuela Yura, el hombre de aire feroz era mi tatatatatarabuelo Hugh, acompañado de su yegua para la caza del zorro Fat Annie. Y a pesar de que la puerta que había detrás de la pintura solo conducía, unos cuantos escalones más abajo, a un cuarto de baño, en cierta manera podía decirse que habíamos encontrado una cámara secreta.

-¡Jo, que suerte tienes de poder vivir aquí!— exclamaba Hotaru siempre.

Yo creía más bien que la que tenía suerte era Hotaru. Ella vivía con su madre, su padre y un perro peludo Penguin, le quería poner Tiburón pero se lo impedí, en una acogedora casa de Norah Kensinton. Allí no había secretos, ni sirvientes siniestros que te pusieran de los nervios.

Antes también nosotros habíamos vivido en un sitio así —mama, papa, mis hermanos y yo—, en una casita en Durham, en el norte de Inglaterra, pero luego mi papa murió. En esa época, mi hermana tenia medio año, y mama se trasladó con nosotros a Londres, probablemente porque se sentía sola, y también, tal vez, porque no le llegaba el dinero.

Mama había crecido en esta casa junto con sus hermanos Wakako y Rui. El tío Rui era el único que no vivía en Londres. Después de divorciarse, siguió su sueño en Gloucestershire como diseñador de modas.

Al principio, a mí la casa también me había parecido un palacio, exactamente igual que a Hotaru; pero cuando tienes que compartir un palacio con una familia de muchos miembros, acabo de un tiempo deja de parecerte tan grande. Especialmente si hay un monto de espacios inútiles, como, por ejemplo, el salón de baile de la planta baja, que era tan ancho como toda la casa.

El salón de baile habría sido perfecto para una pista de skate, pero estaba prohibido. Era un espacio precioso, con sus altas ventanas, sus techos de estuco y sus arañas, pero desde que vivía en la casa nunca se había celebrado ninguna fiesta, ni bailes ni verbenas.

Lo único que se celebraba allí eran las clases de danza y de esgrima de Luna. L a tribuna para la orquesta, a la que se podía llegar por la escalera del vestíbulo, era más que innecesaria, excepto tal vez para Aoi y sus amigas, que aprovechaban los rincones oscuros bajo las escaleras que conducían desde allí al primer piso para jugar al escondite.

En el primer piso estaba la ya mencionada sala de música, además de las habitaciones de Lady Serina y de la tía abuela Yura, un baño (el de la puerta secreta) y el comedor, en el que la familia se reunía cada noche, situado justo debajo, había un montaplatos pasado de moda en el que a veces Youichi y Aoi se subían y bajaban el uno al otro dándole a la manivela, a pesar de que, como es natural, estaba estrictamente prohibido. Hotaru y yo también lo habíamos hecho a menudo antes; pero, por desgracia, ahora ya no cabíamos.

En el segundo piso estaban los aposentos de Persona, el despacho de mi difunto abuelo –Lord Yukihara— y una enorme biblioteca, Luna también tenía su habitación en ese piso, un cuarto situado en un Angulo de la casa y con galería en saledizo del que mi prima le gustaba presumir. Y su madre ocupaba un salón y un dormitorio con ventanas a la calle.

La tía Wakako se había separado del padre de Luna, que ahora vivía con una nueva mujer en algún lado de Kent. Por eso, aparte de Persona, no había ningún hombre de la casa, a no ser que se cuente como tal a mi hermano. Tampoco había animales de compañía a pesar de nuestras suplicas. A Lady Serina no le gustaban los animales y la tía Wakako era alérgica a todo lo que tuviera pelo.

Mama, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en el tercer piso, directamente bajo el tejado, donde había muchas paredes en Angulo pero también dos pequeños balcones. Todos teníamos una habitación propia y Luna envidiaba nuestro baño, porque el del segundo piso no tenía ventanas, y el nuestro, en cambio, tenía dos. Pero a mí me gustaba nuestro piso porque mama, Youichi, Aoi y yo, lo teníamos para nosotros solos, lo que en esa casa de locos era una bendición.

El único inconveniente era que estábamos condenadamente lejos de la cocina, como bien pude recordad, para mi desgracia cuando ya estaba llegando arriba. Al menos, como debería haber cogido una manzana. Ahora tendría que contentarme con las galletas de mantequilla de la provisión que mama guardaba en el armario.

Tenía tanto que volviera la sensación de vértigo que me comí once, una detrás de otra. Luego me saque los zapatos y la chaqueta y me deje caer como un saco en el sofá de la habitación de costura.

De algún modo, el día estaba transcurriendo de forma extraña, más extraña que de costumbre.

Eran solo las dos. Hasta al cabo de dos horas y media como mínimo no podría llamar Hotaru para compartir mis problemas con ella. Y mis hermanos tampoco llegarían de la escuela hasta pasadas las cuatro. Normalmente me gustaba estar sola en casa. Así podía tomarme un baño tranquilamente sin que nadie llamara a la puerta porque tenía que ir urgente al váter. Podía poner la música a todo volumen y cantar muy alto sin que nadie se riera de mí, y podía ver lo que quisiera en la tele sin que nadie viniera a fastidiarme con un "Venga, va, que ahora empieza Bob Esponja".

Pero no me apetecía hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera echarme un sueñecito, porque tenía la sensación de que el sofá –normalmente, un lugar de recogimiento perfecto— era como una balsa bamboleante en un rio de aguas turbulentas, y tenía miedo de que saliera flotando conmigo en cuanto cerrara los ojos. Para ver si se me pasaba un poco, me levante y empecé a ordenar. La sala de costura era como nuestra sala de estar extraoficial, porque afortunadamente ni mis tías ni mi abuela cosían, y por eso casi nunca subían al tercer piso. De hecho allí tampoco había ninguna máquina de coser, pero si, en cambio, había una estrecha escalera por la que podía subir al tejado.

La escalera estaba reservada, en principio, al deshollinador, pero Hotaru y yo la habíamos convertido en uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Desde allí arriba teníamos una vista fantástica y era un sitio ideal para mantener una conversación entre chicas. (Por ejemplo, sobre chicos y sobre el hecho de que no conocíamos a ninguno que valiera la pena).

Naturalmente, era un poco peligroso porque allí no había barandilla, sino solo realmente decorativo de hierra galvanizado que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas; pero tampoco se trataba de practicar el salto de longitud sobre las tejas de bailar al borde del abismo. La llave de la puerta que daba al tejado estaba guardada en el aparador, en un azucarero decorado con rosas. En mi familia nadie sabía que yo conocía el escondrijo. Si se hubieran enterado, se hubiera montado un escándalo de mil demonios, de modo que siempre iba con mucho cuidado para que nadie me viera cuando me deslizaba afuera, Allí también podía tomar el sol, hacer un picnic, o sencillamente esconderme cuando quería estar sola, algo que, como he dicho, me gustaba hacer a menudo, aunque, desde luego, no en este momento.

Doble las colchas de lana, sacudí las migas de galleta del sofá, ahueque los cojines y guarde en su caja las piezas del ajedrez que rodaban por el suelo, incluso regué la maceta de la azalea, que estaba en un rincón sobre el secreter, y pase un paño húmedo sobre la mesa, luego eche una mirada a la habitación, impecablemente ordenada. Habían pasado solamente diez minutos y la necesidad de compañía era más acuciante que antes.

¿Habría vuelto Luna a tener vértigos abajo, en la sala de música? ¿Qué debía de pasar si uno saltaba del primer piso de una casa de Mayfair del siglo XXI al Mayfair de, pongamos, el siglo XV, cuando en este lugar no había casas o solo muy pocas?

¿Aterrizaba en el aire y luego se precipitaba contra el suelo y se daba un batacazo de 7 metros más abajo? ¿Sobre un hormiguero, quizá? Pobre Luna. Aunque tal vez le enseñaban a volar en su misteriosa clase de misterios.

Y, hablando de misterio, de repente se me ocurrió una idea para entretenerme. Fui a la habitación de mama y mire hacia abajo, a la calle. En la entrada número 18 seguía plantado, como siempre, el hombre de negro, podía verle las piernas y parte de la gabardina, los tres pisos de la casa nunca me habían parecido tan altos como en ese momento. Para entretenerme, calcule la distancia desde allí arriba hasta el suelo.

¿Se podía sobrevivir a una caída de 14 metros? Tal vez si, si había suerte y se aterrizaba en terreno de aluvión, se suponía que en otro tiempo todo Londres había sido un pantanoso terreno de aluvión, o al menos eso decía Hime-sama, nuestra profesora de geografía. Que fuera pantanoso estaba bien: así, al menos, casi sobre blando. Aunque solo para después ahogarte miserablemente en un lodo.

Trague saliva, mis propios pensamientos parecían siniestros.

Para no tener que estar sola más tiempo, decidí arriesgarme a hacer una visita a mis familiares en la sala de música, a sabiendas de que corría el peligro de que estuvieran enfrascadas en alguna conversación súper secreta y me echaran inmediatamente.

Al entrar, la vi. A la tía abuela Yura sentada en su sillón junto a la ventana y a Luna de pie junto a la otra con el trasero apoyado en el escritorio de Luis XVI, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido rozar con cualquier parte del cuerpo de su policromada y dorada superficies (no podía creer que algo tan espantosamente barroco como ese escritorio fuera tan valioso como afirmaba siempre Lady Serina. Ni siquiera tenía compartimientos secretos, como bien habíamos podido comprobar Hotaru y yo hacía años). Luna llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que parecía mezcla de camisón, albornoz y hábito de monja.

-Sigo aquí, como ves…

-Hummm…que bien—repuse yo, intentando no mirar al vestido con cara de horror.

-Esto es insoportable—se quejó la tía Wakako, que caminaba arriba y abajo entre las dos ventanas.

Como Luna, la tía Wakako era alta, delgada y tenía unos resplandecientes rizos, solo que estos eran negros pero si los mirabas por mucho tiempo, podían llegar a parecer morados; mama, en cambio, tenía el cabello rosa y mi abuela siempre había sido peliplateada en su tiempo.

Aoi, en cambio, había sacado el cabello de mi tía Wakako y Yoichi el cabello de mi abuela. Yo era la única con el cabello ordinario, hasta mi padre lo había tenido rubio.

Antes yo también había suspirado por tener el pelo de un color especial, pero Hotaru me había convencido de que mis cabellos cafés creaban un contraste encantador con mis ojos cafés pegando al verde olivo y mi piel clara. Hotaru había conseguido convencerme, además, de que la marca de mi nacimiento con forma de media luna que tengo en la sien—que la tía Wakako llamaba siempre ese extraño plátano— me daba aire misterioso y exótico. En estos momentos me encontraba francamente guapa, a lo que había contribuido en gran medida el corrector dental que había sometido con éxito a mis dientes delanteros y había acabo con mi antigua sonrisa conejil. Aunque naturalmente seguía sin ser, de largo, tan encantadora y gentil como Luna, por utilizar las palabras de Kitsuneme. Como me hubiera gustado que pudiera verla enfundada en ese saco.

-Mikan, angelito, ¿quieres un caramelo de limón?—la tía abuela Yura dio una palmadita al taburete que tenía la lado—. Siéntate aquí y distráeme un poco. Wakako me está poniendo terriblemente nerviosa con ese ir y venir.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente una madre, tía Yura—mascullo la tía Wakako.

-No, supongo que no—suspiro mi tía abuela.

La tía Yura era la hermana de mi abuelo, y nunca se había casado, era una mujer menuda y rolliza con unos alegres e infantiles ojos cafés y cabellos teñidos de plateado de los que no era raro que prendiera algún rulo que había olvidados quitarse.

-¿Dónde está Lady Serina?—pregunte mientras cogía un caramelo de limón.

-Está telefoneando en la habitación de al lado—contesto la tía abuela Yura—. Pero lo hace tan bajo, que por desgracia, no se puede oír ni una palabra. Para colmo, esta era la última caja de caramelos ¿No irías de un salto a Selfridges a comprarme otra?

-Claro—dije yo.

Luna cambio el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y la tía Wakako inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Luna?

-Nada-dijo ella.

La tía Wakako frunció los labios.

-¿No sería mejor que esperaras en la planta baja?—le pregunte a Luna—. Así no caerías desde tan alto.

-Realmente, lo único que necesita Luna en estos momento son comentarios tontos—me sermoneo la tía Wakako.

Empezaba a lamentar haber bajado.

-La primera vez, el portador del gen nunca retrocede más de 150 años—me explico amablemente la tía abuela Yura—. Esta casa se construyó en 1781, de manera que Luna está perfectamente segura aquí, en la sala de música. Como mucho podría asustar a un par de ladies melómanas.

-Con ese vestido seguro—repuse lo bastante bajo para que solo me pudiera oír mi tía abuela, que soltó una risita.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Lady Serina. Mi abuela tenía el aspecto de siempre: parecía que se hubiera tragado un bastón—o varios, uno para los brazos, otro para las piernas y otro para el torso, que lo aguantaba todo unido—y llevaba los cabellos blancos bien estirados hacia atrás y recogidos en un moño en la nuca, como si fuera una profesora de ballet con malas pulgas.

-Ya han enviado a un chofer. Los Hyuuga nos esperan en Temple. Así, a su vuelta, Luna podrá ser registrada inmediatamente en el cronógrafo.

No había entendido ni una palabra.

-¿Y si hoy aun no pasa nada?—pregunto Luna.

-Luna, querida, ya has tenido vértigo tres veces—señaló la tía Wakako.

-Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar—afirmo Lady Serina—. Ven, el chofer llegara en cualquier momento.

L a tía Wakako cogió a Luna del brazo y, junto con Lady Serina, abandonaron la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, la tía Yura y yo nos miramos.

-A veces una tiene la sensación de que es invisible, ¿verdad?—se quejó mi tía abuela—. Seria agradable escuchar un "Hasta luego" o un "Hola" de vez en cuando, o, mejor incluso "Querida Yura, ¿no habrás tenido una visión que pueda servirnos de ayuda?"

-¿Has tenido una?

-No—respondió la tía Yura—. Gracias a Dios. Después de las visiones me entra un hambre terrible, y ya estoy lo suficientemente gorda.

-¿Quiénes son los Hyuuga?—pregunte.

-Puesto que me lo preguntas, te diré que un montón de engreídos insoportables—repuso la tía Yura—, todos abogados y banqueros. Son propietarios del banco privado Hyuuga, en la ciudad. Tenemos nuestras cuentas allí.

La verdad es que aquello no sonaba nada místico.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esta gente con Luna?

-Digamos que ellos y nosotros tenemos problemas parecidos.

-¿Qué problemas?

¿También tenían que vivir bajo un mismo techo con una abuela tiránica, una tía antipática y una prima creída?

-El gen de los viajes en el tiempo—dijo la tía abuela Yura—. En el caso de los Hyuuga, se transmite por línea masculina.

-¿De modo que también tienen una Luna en casa?

-La contrapartida masculina. Por lo que se, es un tal Natsume.

-¿Y el también está esperando a que le den vértigos?

-Él ya ha pasado por eso. Es dos años mayor que Luna.

-¿Quieres decir que ya hace dos años que va saltando de un lado a otro en el tiempo?

-Sí, eso hay que suponer.

Trate de hacer encajar toda esa información con la poca que ya tenía, pero la tía abuela Yura se mostraba tan increíblemente comunicativa que pensé que valía la pena aprovecharlo y solo me concedí unos segundos para reflexionar.

-¿Y que es un croni…crono…?

-¡Cronógrafo!—la tía Yura puso los ojos en blanco—. Es una especie de aparato con el que pueden enviar única y exclusivamente a los portadores del gen a una determinada época. Tiene algo que ver con la sangre.

-¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¿Qué está cargada con sangre? ¡Madre mía!

La tía Yura se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona ese trasto. Olvidas que solo se lo que puedo oír casualmente mientras estoy aquí sentada haciéndome la tonta. Todo eso es muy secreto.

-Si, además de muy complicado—repuse yo—. De hecho ¿de dónde sacan que Luna tiene el gen? ¿Y porque ella lo tiene y no… hummmmm…tu? Por ejemplo.

-Yo no puedo tenerlo gracias a Dios—respondió—. Aunque los Yukihara siempre hemos sido unos bichos raros, el gen llego a la familia a través de tu abuela. Mi hermano tuvo que casarse con ella obligatoriamente—La tía Yura sonrió irónicamente. Ella era la hermana de mi difunto abuelo Yuuto y, como no se había casado, ya de joven se había trasladado a vivir con él y se había encargado de llevar la casa—. Oí hablar de este gen por primera vez después de la boda de Yuuto y Lady Serina. La última portadora del gen de la linea hereditaria de Luna era una dama llamada Yuri Miyazono, que era abuela, de tu abuela Lady Serina.

-¿Y Luna ha heredado el gen de esa Yuri?

-Oh, no, en medio lo heredo Yuka. Pobre chica.

-¿Qué Yuka?

-Tú prima Yuka, la hija mayor de Rui.

-¿Ah, esa Yuka?

Mi tío Yuri, el de Gloucesreshire, era bastante mayor que Wakako y que mama, sus tres hijos hacía ya tiempo que eran adultos, David, el pequeño, tenía veintiocho años y era piloto de British Airways, lo que, por desgracia, no significara que tuviéramos billetes más baratos. Y Janet, la hija mediana, ya tenía hijos, dos críos insufribles llamados Poppy y Daisy. Yo nunca había conocido a Yuka, Por lo visto, era algo axial como la veja negra de los Yukihara, con diecisiete años se había marchado de casa y después de entonces no habían vuelto a saber de ella.

-¿De modo que Yuka es la portadora del gen?

-Oh, si—exclamo la tía abuela Yura—. Se armó un follor de mil demonios cuando desapareció. A tu abuela casi le da un infarto. Fue un escándalo terrible.

Sacudió la cabeza con tanta energía, que sus rizos dorados volaban en todas direcciones.

-Ya me lo imagino.

Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si Luna hubiera hecho las maletas sin más y se hubiera largado de casa.

-No, no puedes imaginártelo. No conoces bajo que dramáticas circunstancias desapareció y como fueran las cosas con ese chico…. ¡Mikan! ¡Sácate el dedo de la boca! ¡Es una costumbre horrible!

-Perdón—no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a morderme las uñas—Es por la excitación. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo…

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mí —me aseguro la tía Yura—, a pesar de que he oído de todo este lio desde que tenía quince años y de que tengo una especie de don natural para los misterios. De hecho, si tengo que serte franca, mi desdichado hermano se casó con tu abuela solo por eso. Es imposible que fuera por sus irresistibles encantos, porque no tenía ninguno. —Hundió la mano en la caja de caramelos y suspiro cuando su mano se cerró en el vacío—Vaya, me temo que me estoy haciendo adicta a estos caramelos.

-Voy corriendo a Selfridges a comprarte más—le dije.

-Ay cariño, eres mi angelito del alma. Dame un beso y ponte el abrigo, que llueve. Y no vuelvas a morderte las uñas, ¿me has oído?

Como mi abrigo aún estaba colgado en la taquilla de la escuela, me puse el impermeable floreado de mama y me coloque la capucha en el portal. El hombre de la entrada del número 18 estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. Siguiendo un impulso repentino, le salude con la mano mientras bajaba saltando los escalones.

Como era de esperar, no me devolvió el saludo, el muy cretino…

Salí corriendo hacia Oxford Street. Llovía a cantaros. Tendría que haber cogido las botas de agua además del impermeable. Las flores de mi magnolio preferido de la esquina colgaban tristemente, Antes de que llegara a su altura, ya me había metido en tres charcos. En el momento en el que iba a rodear el cuarto, sentí un tirón en las piernas que me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Mi estómago se encogió como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y la calle se difumino ante mis ojos para transformarse en un rio gris.

Ex hoc momento pendet aeternitas.

(La eternidad pende de este momento)

Inscripción en un Rel. De sol, Middle temple (Londres)


End file.
